Nightmare! Sanctifying the Hotspring Sanctuary!
by Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome
Summary: STORY REUPLOADED. PLEASE R&R AGAIN. Inuyasha and crew encounter a very strange, very perverted youkai terrorizing a hotspring inn district. Inuyasha falls victim to the monster's insane mindtricks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha. Now read the damn story.

Japanese words not all of you may know:

Hanyou – Half youkai

Youkai – Supernatural being/demon

Taijiya – Demon exterminator

Houshi – Monk

Kitsune – Fox

Oi – Hey

Ai shiteru – I love you (romantic only)

Kaze no Kizu – Wind scar (You should know this one though.)

Kazaana – Wind tunnel

Daijoubu ka? – Are you okay?

Arigatou – Thank you

Dango – Sweet rice balls on a stick

Nani/Nanda – What?

Kuso – Damn

**Nightmare! – Sanctifying the Hotspring Sanctuary! **

**Part 1**

"Hiraikotsu!" A powerful, yet feminine voice echoed through the walls of a wooded canyon. Following on the wake of its echoes was a massive boomerang, which ripped through the air at the force and speed of a hurricane. Its path, swift and sure, lead to the hideous face of an enormous youkai. The creature resembled something almost like a dragon, but was much stranger in appearance. Though it towered at some 40 feet high and sported a mouth full of jagged fangs, the monster's chubby, slippery-looking build did not aid in looking intimidating. Neither did its pink color or yellow spots. It had a pair of enormous bug-eyes that resembled a couple of balloons with a dot drawn in the center of each. Despite the odd, almost silly look to this adversary...Inuyasha and company were having more trouble than they anticipated. The thing was quick, and didn't seem capable of feeling any pain dealt to it. As Sango's Hiraikotsu made way for its face, the youkai grinned a large grin and swept itself to the side, the boomerang zooming past. Kirara rushed in to help Sango retrieve her weapon, while the taijiya cursed under her breath. That thing seemed to be mocking all of them. Her arm lashed out and snagged Hiraikotsu from midair, then swung it back over her back. Turning around to Miroku, who was seated behind her on the large cat, she looked to him for any sort of plan. "It's too quick. Do you have any ideas, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku was just coming into view. He hadn't been able to pursue the creature as quickly as Sango because he wasn't riding Kirara with her at the time. "We could always try Kazaana!" Miroku suggested. Skidding to a halt before a muppet gone wrong, his robes billowed dust up about him. His normal hand gripped the beads that held the curse in his other.

"Hold it, Miroku!" Inuyasha sprinted onto the scene, Tessaiga unsheathed and transformed. With feet moving at a pace that any human could only dream of achieving, the hanyou made a beeline for the puffy, pipe-like body of his enemy. He skidded to a halt only a few yards away from the monster, kicking up a cloud of dust. The gargantuan Tessaiga was raised up over his head, swirls of youki gathering about the blade. "Leave this one to me..." He growled, "Kaze noooo..." The sword crashed to the ground, unleashing streak after streak of white hot jagged energy. "KIZU!" Each streak barreled toward the youkai as Inuyasha's battle cry rasped its way out. A wall of dust and rubble hid the attack's outcome for the first few seconds. When gravity took action, the group was surprised to find that their rather large foe was nowhere in sight. Where there should have been a halved course, instead there was a large hole.  
Inuyasha's tense shoulders loosened and drooped, Tessaiga's hilt following suit. He blinked in the vast direction of the mysterious hole for a moment. "What?" He asked, confused. Nose began twitching, heightening his senses to detect the creature's tell-tale scent. Miroku trotted over, he arm re-wrapped by now.

"It seems it is a burrowing creature," the houshi concluded. Inuyasha began shifting his vision back and forth, lips lifted off of his teeth in a silent snarl. His bare feet tensed on the ground, feeling for the slightest vibration.

"Everyone, don't let your guard down!" He warned loudly to his friends. Kagome ended up being the lucky one. Perhaps it knew she was the slowest member of the party. Or, perhaps it liked miniskirts. Whatever it was, the ground beneath Kagome's feet crumbled as the burrowing creature emerged with Kagome on its nose. Kagome had never taken well to worms, so this youkai was more unsettling than most. As a result, the girl went as stiff as a board.

Inuyasha's eyes gained a new, furious intensity to them. The kind they only get when Kagome is in danger.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, and bolted for the serpentine beast twice as swift as before. "Get away from Kagome!" The hanyou bellowed in a fury, raising Tessaiga over his shoulder and bringing it down in a lightning-quick lash that would connect with the youkai's body. Kaze no Kizu was not used this time for fear of hurting the girl. Kagome sat sprawled on the ground next to the writhing upper body of miscreant.

The monster struggled violently against Inuyasha's force, now with Tessaiga firmly lodged halfway inside its body. Oddly enough, and perhaps unnoticed, there was no blood in the wound. Regardless, the youkai writhed under the pressure of the blade, rearing its upper half high as it would go. Inuyasha held his place on the ground, putting the force of all his muscles into standing firm. With its lower half hacked and pinned, the youkai decided to bring its upper half down on the unruly hanyou. It made a headfirst dive for him, opening its mouth wide. Inuyasha bared his teeth and prepared for his next move. Just as the jaws were closing the final few feet between themselves and their white-haired foe, the buzz saw-like sound of Hiraikotsu came whirling into the scene. This time the boomerang connected with the monster's face, sending its upper half sprawling off to the left of Inuyasha. The hanyou jerked his sword out of the cut he'd cleaved into the beast and leapt aside as it crashed into the ground.

Now the monster was careening about the field in a blind rage. Or perhaps it was having a seizure due to the brain damage. (Nobody really knows what kind of biology youkai have) At any rate, it was still moving around enough to do damage, and it seemed to be squirming towards Miroku. This was very fortunate for everybody in general. Now Miroku had a good, clear shot for disposing of the creature with his kazaana, and the creature was able to swiftly put itself out of misery. Within moments the three-ton worm was consumed by the dark vortex.

Kagome began to regain her composure by hyperventilating where she sat, a hand plastered over her rapidly beating heart. Inuyasha made a leap to Kagome's side as soon as the youkai was vanquished, and knelt beside her. "Kagome, daijoubu ka?" The girl's irises had fallen into her pupils, which were mere dots. Large tears were hanging ungraciously from her lower eyelids as she turned towards Inuyasha,

"I-i-i-ii t was a biiig w-w-woorm..."

Inuyasha stood and sheathed Tessaiga, placing a hand on his hip. "Geez, that's all? You're not hurt?"

"I-it was a BIG w-wWORM!" she reiterated. Kirara alighted nimbly beside the hanyou and schoolgirl. Sango dismounted.

"Try and be a little more sensitive, Inuyasha. Kagome-chan is afraid of worms."

"Keh, she ain't afraid of Naraku or nothin'. But dangle a worm in her face and she freaks out. I'll never understand humans." Kagome was still too shaken to be insulted. Shippou piped up,

"Yeah, well you can battle youkai, but put an angry Kagome in your face and you're quivering against the wall." Shippou was on Miroku's shoulder before he even finished speaking. Thus Inuyasha was in Miroku's face and growling for a good 5 seconds before scoffing and whipping around.

"Keh! We've wasted enough time here already, let's just get back to that village and tell 'em we're done!" Without waiting a moment for the others, Inuyasha began to trod off. Kagome was finally starting to pay attention to those around her, and awkwardly stood up. She didn't look at anybody, but she felt eyes on her.

"Come on, Kagome-chan." Sango encouraged as Miroku and Shippou climbed atop Kirara with her. "Inuyasha will wait long enough for you to get on his back." Kagome nodded without making eye contact, and jogged off after Inuyasha, pondering her cowardice.

Inuyasha apparently did wait up for her, for he returned to the aforementioned village with the girl riding his back. Upon reaching the conglomeration of huts and inns, a small group of men came scurrying up to the hanyou and company.

"The houshi-sama and his companions have returned!"

"Houshi-sama!"

"Were you successful?" Miroku raised his hand in the traditional fashion.

"The youkai has been exorcized, and we have made sure that it is now at peace. Your problems should now be over." The heads of the village bowed to Miroku respectfully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Arigatou, Houshi-sama! The youkai had been plaguing our springs for months...if visits from outsiders had declined any more, our economy would have suffered greatly!"

The second village head spoke up. "Please allow us the privilege of letting you and your friends spend another night here. You will have full access to all of our district's springs as well!" As always, Miroku received his compliments gracefully.

"Arigatou," Miroku said with a bow of his head. "Your hospitality is much appreciated."

"And this time we actually deserve it!" Shippou whispered to whoever might be able to hear him. Sango stretched out both of her arms while Kirara diminished her size in a swirl of flames.

"Nn, a bath will be really nice after that fight! You want to head off now, Kagome-chan?"

_Not that I helped fight..._ Kagome thought despairingly. However, she forced a smile and replied, "Hai...it's been a while since I've had a warm bath." Sango smiled cheerily to her friend while Kirara ran in a few excited circles around Shippou. With that, the pairs of women and youkai made their way into the forest that housed the village's springs.

Some moments later, Inuyasha and Miroku had seated themselves outside of the inn they were welcomed at. Despite the fact that Inuyasha appeared rather grumpy, he was helping himself to a bit of dango while Miroku continued to listen to one of the village head's babbling. A day ago, the group had passed through this village/inn-district during their never-ending pursuit of Naraku. Naturally their appearance caught the attention of the people, who were in desperate need of a youkai extermination. Inuyasha had been none-too keen on wasting time playing cat and mouse, but he'd rarely been one to turn down a plea for help.

"It was a pink-colored sluglike youkai you say you were fighting?"

"Yes. And it was full of veins."

"We believe that to be the youkai's true form, for a few people claimed to have seen it...it's come back so many times after we thought we had vanquished it, but perhaps this time it's actually gone!"

"I believe that it may be. Before hand, the proper rituals to ease the spirit were probably not performed...or at least not correctly. We will be glad to stay for a few nights to ensure that the youkai has been properly exterminated."

Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath.

"In fact, I volunteer myself to stand watch at the front of the women's hot springs to make sure that it does not invade the premises to cause any more mischief."

"Would you really do that, houshi-sama?"

"Of course."

"Keh!" The hanyou sneered. "The women in the springs would be safer with that peeping youkai than him."

"Ahh, he is a funny fellow, isn't he?" Miroku chuckled.

A high-pitched shriek was suddenly heard in the distance. It was followed by a few more. Inuyasha's ears twitched to alertness. In fact...it sounded like Kagome. It was hard to tell, though, because the shriek was soon followed by many more. Inuyasha didn't waste an instant on doubt, of course. He dashed from his resting place to the source of the noise. Soon the hanyou found himself at the entrance to the forest where the girls had first departed. He was greeted by a flock of young women in robes and wrapped in drying cloths, all rushing in his direction.

"Eh.." Inuyasha gave his head a quick shake. "Kagome!" Kagome was at the caboose of the stampede, carrying Shippou in her arms. Her eyes were dilated, and she was walking very slowly, almost as if sleep walking. It seemed that pure terror had put her in shock. Inuyasha rushed up to the girl and protectively clasped her against him, just as a tree crashed to the ground not far from them. The culprit was of course Hiraikotsu, thrown by a very angry Sango.

"Kuso...he got away!" The hanyou heard the taijiya curse as she secured the boomerang once more. Kagome's expression remained the same, despite the protection Inuyasha's arms offered. Shippou was looking around excitedly, about to burst with the story he had to tell. Inuyasha's brows raised at Sango's remark. He looked back down at the girl and kitsune. "What happened?" Kagome wasn't about to say anything, and Shippou took the opportunity.

"A youkai appeared in Kagome's cleavage!"

"Gek...N...Nani?" Inuyasha's pupils became flea-sized.

Shippou nodded curtly, "And then Kagome fainted for a little, cuz it looked kinda wormy. I got it out, though, and Sango helped too. But...it still got away." Shippou shook a tiny fist. Inuyasha grasped Kagome a little tighter, looking sharply off into the woods. _Got away? Is it the same...?_ Unwittingly, Shippou was starting to get squashed. As a result, he was starting to squirm and struggle, his tail a twitching fuzzball popping out from between the teenagers.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome into both of his arms and made back for the inn, Sango and Kirara on his heels. "Daijoubu ka, Kagome?" The girl gave a mute nod.

They returned in time to see the other female victims of the youkai crowding around Miroku, squealing for his protection. The village head was beside him, weeping. "So it wasn't vanquished..."

"Ahh, I suppose this youkai is a truly formidable foe...but I believe that he can still be exorcized..." Miroku reassured and elaborated with a wide smile, trying to comfort his meal-ticket and the half-naked women surrounding him. Shippou was finally getting free of being sandwiched between Inuyasha and Kagome. Perching on Inuyasha's head, his eyelids lowered when he caught sight of the monk.

"He looks way too happy about this..." Sango, of course, did not look happy. Her fingers were soon clasped upon the houshi's earlobe. Then she dragged.

"Rather than showing off, shouldn't you be formulating a plan?"

Miroku's trademark masochistic smile formed as he was painfully retrieved from one of his favorite hobbies. It was accompanied by an "EHtetetetetetetetehhehehehh..."

Inuyasha looked more than a little dismayed. His arms loosened and he let Kagome down, still not completely releasing her from his protective grip. The boy looked at the village head, a stern expression on his face. "So after all that, that thing is _still _alive?" The village head shrunk back instinctively, feeling the blame of an angry young man settling on his shoulders. "It is not our fault! We hired you to exterminate it!" The second village head sighed sadly. "I'm afraid this doesn't surprise me. We've sent many men after this youkai...they have all returned safely, but none were successful in destroying it. It is very, very clever...and now no woman in this village can possibly bathe in peace!" Once again, the man broke into dramatic tears.

Inuyasha gave another cautious glance down at Kagome. The girl's dazed state had drifted away due to the security of Inuyasha's arms...but Kagome's eyes remained on the floor. Not only was the experience poignantly disturbing, but it was arguably even more embarrassing than the afternoon's fight. Inuyasha's brows pressed against the tops of his eyes. He grimaced and looked back up to the village heads, then to the treetops surrounding the village.

"Well he obviously can't stand against someone like me, right? So all I've gotta do is catch him. And when I do..." His voice lowered to a snarl. "I'm gonna make the bastard pay for wastin' my time like this." Of course, everybody knew that there was a new incentive on the hanyou's mind, and in his arms for that matter.

Later that evening, while everyone else was inside and turning in for the night, Inuyasha remained awake and aloof in the courtyard behind the inn. Usually the hanyou would opt to stay indoors with the rest of his friends, but this time he didn't even give a reason for preferring the outside. It was easy to presume, however, that he was keeping a vigil for the ever-elusive peeping youkai. Or perhaps he was just brooding over it. Inuyasha blew out a sigh. It was quickly snatched up by a warm night's breeze, and carried off into the not-too distant woods. The boy folded his legs and sat beneath a small awning, overlooking the many flowers guilding a small koi pond. Bathed in the moon's light, it was a very pretty sight. Inuyasha had little to no appreciation for it, however. He soon heard a soft tap on the wall behind him. Standing in the doorway was a timidly smiling Kagome in blue checkered PJs. Inuyasha glanced up, blinking some.

"Kagome...why aren't you asleep?"

"Ah...I'm just a little restless, I guess..." she replied dismissively as she padded forward to sit next to the hanyou. "Mind if I sit with you for a little while?" Inuyasha didn't answer. He cleared his throat. That was the best 'okay' he could give. Kagome knew to take that as consent, and sat herself down and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It really is pretty here..."

"Nn." Inuyasha answered softly. Kagome's eyes glided over the pool's surface, connecting t he stars that were perfectly reflected.

"It's amazing how graceful koi are. They swim in shallow water, and yet the water hardly seems to ripple."

"Keh. I still don't get why they keep 'em in these places." Inuyasha's eyes followed the languid paths of one of the fish.

"They're pretty..."

"They're fish."

Kagome replied simply, "They're still pretty."

"Did you just wanna come out here to talk about fish?"

"I..." Kagome faltered for a moment, and then sighed. "The truth is, I can't sleep because I feel...pathetic, I guess."

Inuyasha raised a brow. Despite the way that he would sometimes freely insult her, the boy seemed surprised that Kagome should think such a thing of herself. "Pathetic?"

"I was completely useless today, "Kagome informed him with a defeated bluntness. "I froze up, and couldn't do a thing. In fact, I made myself a problem for everybody else."

"Keh, don't say such stupid things." He scoffed softly. "You're more than useful to us. I don't wanna hear you bitching every time you mess up."

"I know that, and I don't! It's just that..." Kagome looked off at nothing in particular, which just so happened to be a rustling banzai garden. "...This time was particularly embarrassing, I guess."

"Quit worryin' about it, Kagome." Inuyasha shut his eyes casually. "That's what we're here for, after all." Kagome was silent for a few moments, letting his words cycle about in her head. _Yes...they are there for me...and they don't mind if I slip up sometimes_... Smiling a little...and perhaps blushing, Kagome allowed herself to lean on Inuyasha a little.

"Arigatou." Inuyasha couldn't help blushing a little himself. He coughed just a little.

"Don't worry." He said in a soft, deep voice. Inuyasha could feel her head nodding against his shoulder. She understood.

Inuyasha began to feel a little too comfortable sitting with her like this, which, in a twisted way, made him feel uncomfortable. Still a little red, his soft voice broke out in an awkwardly loud one, almost to the manner of a nervous laugh. "Well, it's late! You should go sleep." Kagome's eyes had begun to close, but Inuyasha's nervous vocalization inspired her to check herself. Her eyes opened and cast themselves downward bashfully as she moved away from him and stood.

"Ah...I guess so..." _He's so easily embarrassed... _Inuyasha watched the girl from the corners of his eyes as she rose to her feet. She didn't move inside, though. She leaned against the post, unwittingly worsening Inuyasha's nerves as she worked up enough of them to say something else. Inuyasha looked around uneasily for a moment.

"N...nanda?"

"Thanks...for making me feel better, Inuyasha," she replied with a sigh of relief at getting her last thank you out.

"Y-yeah...don't worry so much about it! Now get to sleep." Inuyasha stammered out. She gave a little nod and an embarrassed but pretty smile as she turned and hastened towards the door. Just as Inuyasha thought he could relax, though, her head popped out of the doorway again.

"Don't you want to come inside?" Inuyasha glanced to her from over his shoulder.

"I...was going to keep watch tonight." He grumbled a little.

"I'm sure that's not necessary...this youkai seems to be more of a hot-spring pervert than anything dangerous. Why don't you come get some sleep too?" Inuyasha cast a series of uncertain gazes from Kagome to the outside, and back again. After a little while of being indecisive, the hanyou finally conceded with a sigh. Gripping Tessaiga with one hand, he stood.

"Alright, Kagome." He got to see another smile before her she disappeared behind the walls again. As he entered the hut, she was crawling onto her futon thingydingy.

"Oyasumi, Inuyasha," she said musically. Inuyasha grunted out a soft reply as he pressed his back up against the wooden wall at the far end of the large room, and slid down to the floor. Not far from him, Miroku was asleep on a comfortable futon. Sango was sleeping beside Kagome's own futon, where Shippou was already nestled. The boy lowered his chin to his chest and tucked Tessaiga into the crease of his left arm. He intended to let himself fall into a light rest rather than a deep sleep...but as time passed, the comfort of his surroundings allowed him to be lulled into a more secure night's sleep. His female companion's self-conscious worries had indeed been eased...for her breathing became pleasantly slow and regular within only a few minutes.

Inuyasha felt the tug of wakefulness on his eyelids some hours later. They pulled and then fluttered themselves open. The large room surrounding him appeared hazy...all four walls were blurred, and the matted floor almost seemed to have a mist rising from it. The hanyou blinked curiously and squinted through his groggy vision. Something was coming toward him...a figure...a female figure...familiar scent...Kagome?

"Inuyasha..." By the musical sound of her friendly voice, and the distinct scent, it had to be her. She was walking slowly, her eyes twinkling in a decidedly...strange manner. Kagome walked up to him and sat on her feet, her knees just a few inches in front of him. "I...had a bad dream..." Her eyes searched the floor's panels worriedly, almost as if she expected something terrible to explode out from beneath them.

Inuyasha attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. "What'd you dream about?"

"That youkai..." Kagome's voice cracked, and her eyes retreated under her bangs.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad..."

She was silent. One of those silences that invites people to presume the worst. Inuyasha looked concerned. He leaned toward her an inch, trying to get a closer look at her features. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Kagome shook her head a little.. "Well, relax. You ain't dreamin' anymore. I'm right here." Suddenly, she had thrust her upper half forward to land on him, her arms wrapping around his middle tightly as she buried her face into his chest to stifle a sob.

"GEH?" Inuyasha nearly swallowed his tongue as he felt the weight of the girl thrusting onto him. "O-oi...what the hell are you doing?" Kagome just clung to him more tightly... "Kagome!" He insisted at the girl, then looked up to make sure the others were still asleep. In the mysterious haze of the night, he could hardly see them.

"I don't ever want that to happen..." Kagome nuzzled her face ardently against his haori to punctuate her words.

"Want...what to happen?" Inuyasha could feel his face trying to twitch. Kagome slowly raised her face. Moonlight swam through a window to play over her pretty features, giving her skin a soft glow, and her eyes a desperate, loving sparkle.

"Inuyasha...I dreamt...that I was raped. And I know...that that is something that might happen...with all the troubles in this world...and I realized...that I don't want to lose myself like that..." Kagome's hands were drifting from his back to the floor, and pushing herself upward, so that they were nearly nose-to-nose. "I want it to be with you..."

Inuyasha's eyes had shot wide open upon hearing her dream. Be it imaginary or not, just the mention of something like that happening to Kagome was something that he couldn't bear to think of. He was about to say some comforting, protective words when the girl leaned in and finished her statement. At that point the boy's voice shrank.

"...what?" Kagome replied with a kiss. Her lips were just as soft and full of emotion as they had been when they encountered Kaguya. Inuyasha didn't have the same kind of reaction under these circumstances, however. He instantly began sweating bullets. His head thunked against the wall in a failed attempt to pull back. Rather than closing, his eyes looked ready to bug from their sockets. The girl pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds, only to start nuzzling his wet face. "Ai shiteru..."

"Ai...WHAT?" Inuyasha's heart was pounding in his chest as he forced himself to carefully grip Kagome's shoulders and push her out to arm's length. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kagome?" His poor voice cracked.

Kagome smiled as a tear ran down her face and off her chin. It was a very...very pretty smile. "Nothing. I think...for the first time I might really be okay..."

"O-okay! How is this okay?"

Her right hand reached out to gently pet his cheek. "Why isn't it okay? We love each other..."

"B-because this! This kind of thing isn't right! You KNOW that!" Inuyasha tried to scoot away along the wall. Kagome crawled after him surprisingly quickly, and was soon draping herself over him, nuzzling his neck and sending frighteningly pleasant shivers up and down his spine. "Staaa, stop that, Kagome!" Inuyasha pleaded, rendered helpless as he usually is by the affections of a female. Kagome didn't listen. She was soon planting tingling little kisses here and there as her face roamed about his neck and jaw. Inuyasha began trying to push at her shoulders. His legs were squirming uncontrollably against the disturbing pleasure brought on by Kagome's uncharacteristic onslaught. The amorous girl persisted despite his pushing and squirming. Her kisses became more frequent, and eventually trailed back to his mouth. Meanwhile, her hands were hugging him tightly against her.

Inuyasha could feel his eyes starting to shut and his struggling starting to weaken. In spite of this, it did not stop. But the kissing...her scent, her warmth...it was all beginning to suck him in, overtake him...WAIT. This wasn't right! He couldn't do this! But she wouldn't stop! And it was almost like something was forcing him to sit and enjoy it! Almost like he had no control! Clenching his eyes shut, Inuyasha's mind scrambled to a search for any kind of way out of this, while the elating feelings of Kagome's affections continued to wear him down...it was all happening so fast, so easily...so hazy...

To be continued.

Footnotes:

Kagome sighs and takes a bite of a chocolate bar. "Well this story is just all-around embarrassing, isn't it?"

Inuyasha doesn't hear her. He's too busy eating the insane amount of compensation ninja-food he's gotten. "Wha?"

"Mou…next time, on Inuyasha! Inuyasha is horrified at what he almost did, and can't face Kagome!"

"Wait…what?"

"Trying to defeat the peeping youkai once more, yet again we are thwarted!"

"Huh?"

"How are we going to defeat this guy, and how will Inuyasha get over his romantic conflicts?"

"My WHAT?"

"Next time on Inuyasha, Nightmare! Sanctifying the Hotspring Sanctuary! Part two. O-tanoshimi ni!"

"HEY! What are you saying about me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Onegai - Please

Hebi - Snake

Neko - Cat

Kitsune - Fox

Matte - Wait

Gomen nasai/ne - I'm sorry

I don't feel like doin' anymore. I've translated all these words too many times now anyway.

**Nightmare! Sanctifying the Hotspring Sanctuary!**

**Part 2**

Kagome had begun to kiss his mouth repeatedly, her lips growing slightly parted as her kisses grew in numbers. She began to speak urgently between kisses, "Inuyasha...I-- want you--- to take me--Make me--yours---Inuyasha--"

Inuyasha spoke just as urgently. "No!-- You don't -- want this! --I--can't!

"Inuyasha!" She pleaded. Then her voice began to change...her calls became softer, calmer...curious, even. "Inuyasha...? Inuyasha..." He could feel her pushing on his shoulder a little.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. In an instant the hazy darkness was replaced with the bright rays of the sun. On the walls of the room he could see the silhouettes of other guests walking past. The faint creaking of cart-wheels, tapping of footsteps and chirping of birds could be heard. It was morning, and he was awake.

_A dream...? Inuyasha still heard the soft call of his name in Kagome's voice, though. He could still smell her...still feel her touching his…shoulder... The boy looked over to his right. This put Kagome right in his face. Of course, Inuyasha's eyes bulged to the size of dinner-plates. In in instant he was on the other side of the room, still in his sitting position...as if he'd slid over on a greased pan. This sudden action instantly threw the girl off balance, and Kagome's expression went from inquisitive to downright startled and perplexed as she landed on her tailbone. After a brief wince, she swiveled herself around to look at Inuyasha. "Anou..."  
_

Inuyasha was pushing himself into the far corner of the room, breathing to the same insane rhythm as his heartbeat. With eyes still at an enormous size and pupils no bigger than pencil-points, the hanyou looked like a dog that was about to be neutered. Kagome was pushing herself up, keeping her eyes on him.

"Inuyasha...Daijoubu?"

"WHAT." Inuyasha blurted out. He was giving Kagome a big fat "BACK OFF OR I'LL RUN LIKE HELL." kind of look.

...

Kagome sighed and stood up, dusted herself off, and complacently left the inn. Once outside, though, her brow furrowed in a mixture of annoyance and concern. _What is wrong with him...?  
_

Inuyasha took a few minutes to straighten himself out, once Kagome was gone. Shook his head a little, slapped his cheeks a little...got down on all fours and shook down his whole body a little...

_I was dreaming. Only dreaming. That wasn't Kagome. I was dreaming.  
_

Inuyasha was in there for quite a while.

Meanwhile, outside, the rest of the group was growing a little antsy. They were under the impression that they would be out searching yet again for the elusive spring-youkai. But the member of the group who was always first to be hurrying everyone else out was taking ridiculously long to leave.

"He shouldn't complain about Kagome taking too long ever again," said Shippou grumpily as he folded his arms and looked down as his growling tummy.

"Maybe you should go check on him again, Kagome-sama." Miroku suggested. Kagome sighed, leaning against a nearby tree.

"I don't know...he seems kind of...put off by me. He must have had a dream where I punished him a lot or something," she concluded dryly. Sango scratched idly behind Kirara's ear.

"Well if he's in a bad mood either way, he'd sooner bite any of our heads off than yours, Kagome-chan."

"That's true..." Kagome admitted. After a moment's contemplation, she pushed off of the tree and strolled back to their room's doorway, giving a little knock. Inuyasha didn't answer. A scraping sound could be heard from inside. Kagome paused a moment, a sweatdrop appearing on her temple.

"Anou...Inuyasha...Daijoubu ka?"

Inuyasha gave no answer.

"...May I come in?"

Inuyasha gave no answer.

"...Please answer me, at least."

...

"Fine then, I'm coming in." Kagome carefully opened the sliding door, and peeked inside. There she found Inuyasha tearing up bits and pieces of the floor with his claws. He'd already dug a mini-ditch in the very expensive matting. Biting his lip, he was growling steadily the whole time. There was also a dark circle on the floor from where the hanyou had been pacing. His attempts to keep his mind set straight had gone slightly too far.

_Justadreamjustadreamjustadreamjustadreamjustadream..._

Kagome's mouth turned into a tiny equilateral triangle, and her eyes shrank to tiny dots. Her nose was gone.

"I--Inuyasha?" Kagome was now positive that he was either completely unaware of her presence, or pretending to be. So she closed her eyes bracingly, and then opened them again to walk over to the hanyou and tap him on the shoulder.

"GACKT." Inuyasha's hair, be it on his head or on his fire-rat robe, all stood directly upward. One might almost have expected him to have shot up and clung to the ceiling like a cat. His hair settled upon his shoulders an instant later and he whipped his gaze over to the girl. "KAA, Kagome!"

"...I hope you plan on fixing the floor for our hosts."

Inuyasha had disappeared by the time she finished her sentence. Kagome sighed yet again, and then took in a deep breath. "Osuwari." A large crashing sound followed by a raspy cry of shock could be heard echoing from just outside the inn. Kagome hastened to jog outside and around the building to the place where Inuyasha had fallen. The others had already migrated the short distance to the racked hanyou.

...

And everybody looked impatient. Kagome took her place standing in front of and over the hanyou.

"Inuyasha...please tell us what's going on." Inuyasha lifted his face from the ground and regained his composure, standing. He basically ignored everyone else as he passed by them. His path was headed for the forest.

"Nothing's going on."

Kagome folded her arms and watched Inuyasha skeptically, "Why are you running away?"

Inuyasha didn't answer as he continued walking. "All of you, hurry up!" Nobody moved.

"Inuyasha, we're supposed to go speak to the village elders again this morning, while they treat us to a meal."

"You go on and do that, _I'm _gonna find that youkai!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder without stopping. Kagome opened her mouth as if to say something else, but then just let another sigh exit instead. Her shoulders drooped a little as she turned around in a mildly exasperated manner. And in a chorus of rolling eyes and confused sighs, the shrunken group went to procure food and more fine-tuned instructions for the day's endeavors.

Inuyasha spent a good deal of the morning off on a futile search, while the rest of his party fraternized. They were served a good deal of food, which Shippou gladly overindulged in. Miroku was seated near the village heads to discuss their mission in a little more detail, but he seemed to be paying more attention to the women serving him. This of course made Sango stew silently in her seat, while Kagome did her best to keep her friend's temper from rising.

"I'm afraid that your dog-eared companion will not have much luck in his search. The youkai has only appeared in the springs to beautiful women." One of the village heads explained to the houshi. Miroku nodded and smiled at the head's daughter every few syllables. Kagome was listening in, and sighed, _Inuyasha wasn't really looking for the youkai anyway. He already knew it was a peeping-tom. He just wanted to get away from us.  
_

"None of the girls are safe...not even you ladies. Why, my Kaiya says that the monster has even started to invade her dreams." The village head gestured toward his daughter. Miroku's smile faded to concern, as he took the hand of the girl that was now looking down at her own lap with wide eyes.

"He invaded your dreams? Are you sure it wasn't just a natural nightmare? Please, tell me what happened."

"For many nights I've been having...odd dreams where the youkai appears to me. At first he appears as a handsome nobleman, but as the dream goes on...Oh, I can't talk about it. It's too embarrassing." The girl turned her head away, blushing.

Miroku nodded sympathetically, and then looked to the village head, "Have such dreams been plaguing other women as well?" The older man nodded.

"They have. It must be another of the youkai's powers."

"That narrows it down to a neko, a kitsune...maybe a hebi..." Miroku turned back to the girl, a sagely air about him. "I do have a remedy that will ward the spirit away from your dreams at least."

The girl gasped happily. "Do you really, houshi-sama?" Miroku nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I do. But first I need to know...would you be willing to bear my child?" Her hand got a little squeeze. Sango gave a horrible twitch.

"Oh, houshi-sama, you're so funny!" The girl giggled. "Of course you know I am already betrothed."

"Ahh, of course..." Miroku gave a shaky laugh. Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha, far from everyone else, was trudging away from one of the hot springs, grumbling to himself. Not only was he splashed and soaked in many areas, there was also a large lump settled between his ears. The hanyou had decided to search the wrong spring at the wrong time apparently, and a large group of girls had shown their dismay by throwing rocks. _Hells. Why are women so damned stupid?_ The boy's thoughts stewed furiously in his mind. _Always findin' some way to piss me off...even in my freakin' sleep._ Inuyasha recalled his dream for the umpteenth time that day. He shuddered.

_Just a gods damned dream. Nothin' to freak out about. I'll find that bastard youkai and we can all get the fuck out of here. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as his nose caught wind of the various scents belonging to his friends. Ears twitched. They were approaching. And of course...one scent was that potent one he'd been trying so hard to avoid all day. The one that made him think of last night's frightening dream..._

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He made absolutely certain to be standing up straight and firm while they all came nearer. Kagome and that dream had spooked him enough today...it was time to just get over it. Kagome herself was also making absolutely certain to look cheerful and inviting...a stark contrast to the monster she imagined that he dreamt about last night. And Shippou, without realizing, was making absolutely certain that he would aggravate the tender situation as much as possible. Once within sight, he hopped over to Inuyasha, landed on his shoulder, and whispered,

"So you dreamt about Kagome?" Inuyasha's hairs all stood on end, once again. Sweat began to form. He spoke in a croak from the corner of his mouth.

"What-did-you-say...?"

"What happened?" Shippou asked. "Was she angry because she caught you cheating again, or was it something else?"

"How---" Inuyasha's visage gradually mutated from utterly frozen shock to a sparking fury. Gripping Shippou by the top of his oversized head, the hanyou held the little kit face-to-face. "You need to mind your own damn business, you bastard." Shippou's eyes stretched out into long, sideways U-shapes. His mouth mimicked them, turning into a cucumber shape. His huge eyes blinked a couple of times, and then closed bracingly.

Inuyasha dropped him to the ground, rather than throwing him. Shippou's eyes remained closed halfway down, before popping open and sending his arms flailing. Scrambling up, he skittered over to Kagome, who had caught up by this point and had been watching Inuyasha carefully.

"Did you have any luck out here, Inuyasha?" Sango inquired.

"No, damnit. I ain't seen hide nor hair of it. I've hardly even caught a scent." Inuyasha scowled.

"Maybe it's only active once evening sets in..." Kagome suggested.

The hanyou sighed irritably. "So what did all of you find out? Anythin'?"

"It has been entering women's dreams to violate them in their sleep," Miroku responded with a serious tone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Keh, like that's any help."

"It is helpful, Inuyasha. There are only certain kinds of youkai that can enter dreams like that. We've narrowed it down to a Hebi, a Neko, or a Kitsune." Kagome's eyes lit up, a silly, enthusiastic smile washing over her face,

"Ahh! Maybe, if it is a kitsune, Shippou-chan can try reasoning with him!" And suddenly everybody was looking at Shippou, who was hiding. But before anyone could say anything further on the subject, a voice was heard calling out to the group from a distance. It was accompanied by frantic footsteps.

"Houshi-sama!" A villager was making a clumsy dash for the group. "Houshi-sama, the youkai has been spotted near the far side of town!" Kagome could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. This meant they were about to face that...worm again. She swallowed hard and resolutely tightened her fist around her bow as she moved towards Inuyasha. The villager stopped but a few feet from the group. "You must hurry! The rest of us can't stand up to it!" Inuyasha's expression indicated that he was ready. He could feel the adrenaline beginning to build already...but at the same time, a sort of aggravation. This was seeming an awful lot like yesterday.

"Come on, everyone." The boy said as Kagome climbed to his back. "Let's get on with this damn chase."

It was a brief battle...in which Kagome was not white as abysmal as she had been in the previous bout. This time she did not make herself into an easy target...and she even shot a couple of arrows. Of course, she was quaking in fear so much that her arrows hardly went twenty feet...but at least she did better this time. _Oh, who am I kidding...I still have a long way to go..._ Kagome thought to herself as the group made its way back to the center of the village.

They had only taken a few steps on the main road when yet another villager came running toward them, looking frantic. "Everyone! The youkai has attacked another group of girls!" Kagome briefly gave in to the urge to squint her eyes shut in a moment of apprehension.  
She swallowed the lump in her throat, and then began to run towards the baths,

"Inuyasha, Miroku-sama, you stay here!"

"Matte, Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled as she dashed out atop Kirara, stopping to pick up the schoolgirl. Inuyasha stood in utter befuddlement.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing!" He called to the retreating women.

"You can't come, it's a girls' bath," She called back reprovingly. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped while his upper lip gave a little jump-twitch.

"Girls' bath..."

Kagome was holding onto Sango's shoulders a little more tightly than necessary as they quickly closed the distance between the reception building and the girls' baths. "Sango-chan, I'll try my best to be more helpful this time..."

"I'm with you, Kagome-chan. We'll be fine." Sango reassured. Kirara bounded to the wooded entrance of the springs, passing a few hastily retreating girls. Kagome leaned over, calling to the girls they were getting ready to pass,

"Is he still there?"

"He's still in there!" One of them squealed. "He was calling after us when we ran!"

"Kirara, hurry!" Sango urged her feline partner, who roared in understanding and picked up her pace. The large nekomata weaved her way swiftly and gracefully through the trees, and finally came to a halt in the middle of the dirt path separating each of the different bathing springs. Sango gripped Hiraikotsu in her right hand, casting wary looks over both her shoulders. "I don't see him..."

Kagome could feel her knees quacking a little as she fumbled off of Kirara and staggered a few steps forward. Her head was whipping around like a nervous squirrel, ready to run away at the sight of any movement. "I-I do-on't see it either."

Sango was just stepping back onto solid ground when she suddenly felt a very...invading touch on her hind-regions. "I don't like thi-IIIS!" She shrieked. Kagome jumped when she heard her friend yelp, her eyes growing to the size of softballs and her mouth shrinking into a squiggle. She spun about 240 degrees clockwise, then 170 degrees counterclockwise, then 370 degrees clockwise, and finally another 50 degrees counter clockwise, just for good measure. Kagome looked absolutely retarded, of course. Sango spun around in a fury. "Houshi-sama! --- ..." She blinked perplexedly at the empty air behind her. "That's right...he's not here. Then what was--"

Through the course of this, something was making its way to the schoolgirl. It was her turn to be violated yet again, apparently. Soon she started to feel something unpleasantly familiar wiggling against her shirt. Long, black, leathered fingers were curling over her breasts and systematically squeezing them. Nestled in her cleavage was a wriggling serpentine body, which held itself in place by gripping the girl's waist with feet that were remarkably similar to it's hands. A long prehensile tail curled around the poor girl's thigh. To top it all off was a large fuzzy head that looked something like a cross between a withered old man and a monkey. The unsightly head was currently in the process of nuzzling Kagome's collarbone as it crooned, "OOh, you came back to me! But why did you come wearing this terrible garment? It's in the way!"

Kagome's knees buckled, and her eyes rolled upward for a few moments as incomprehensible fear overtook her, courtesy of her phobia of writhing worms. The perverted approval, however, angered her enough to snap her out of the irrational fear. Without realizing it, she was handling the youkai the way Inuyasha had handled Shippou just an hour ago. She grabbed him by the head, yanked him off of her, and threw him out of sight, bellowing a mighty Kagome war-cry. "HAAAH!"

The schoolgirl stood there, panting furiously and glaring off in the direction that she had sent the vermin flying. Sango and Kirara were only left to blinkblink in shock at their friend after her brash act of righteous fury.

...

"Kagome-chan..."

"Nani!" Pant, pant.

"We...can't exterminate the youkai...if it gets away." Sango still spoke in a dumbfounded voice. Kagome's eyes and mouth shrank to the tiniest of dots.

...

" ...Gomen nasai...Sango-chan."she squeaked.

Sango grabbed her friend's hand and whisked her onto Kirara's back. "Come on, if we hurry maybe we can track it!" Kirara took off after the fading scent of the creature. Sango held Hiraikotsu ready. Kagome balanced herself on the nekomata and did her best to resist the urge to look down in shame. She kept her head up, looking around for any sign of the youkai.

Kirara came to a stop in the middle of the forest. She lifted her head, turned it from left to right, lowered it to the ground, then raised it again. Her ears lowered while a hissy-sigh escaped her nostrils. The trail had been lost. Kagome now let herself lower her head.

"Gomen ne, Sango-chan..."

"It's alright, Kagome-chan." Sango answered while scratching over Kirara's large head. "I doubt I'd have handled that any better than you did." Kagome smiled a little.

"Arigatou, Sango-chan."

Sango returned the smile. She then turned her attention back to her quadrapedal friend. "Let's go, Kirara." The large cat gave a growl of consent, whipped around, and raced back to the boys.

"You actually came face to face with it?" Inuyasha asked a while later, not sure whether to be infuriated that the youkai had gotten away _again, _or infuriated that it had violated Kagome _again. _Kagome sighed and twitched a bit,

"Gomen...it was just kind of how I reacted when he started groping me..."

"Damnit, I knew I should've gone with you!" The cranky hanyou griped while Miroku sadly shook his head.

"I'm GLAD you didn't come!" Kagome returned voraciously. Inuyasha looked taken aback when she said that. For a moment, he almost looked hurt.

"What? If I were there, that thing'd be history by now!"

"No, because you would have been standing still gaping at all the naked women!" Inuyasha got a brief flashback of the dream once more. It took him a moment to react.

"Y...you really think that's all I'd pay attention to!"

Sango hung her head. Either she or Miroku may have to intervene at any moment...

"Whether you wanted to or not, you'd be unable to fight ether because you were staring or trying not to stare. I remember how you've acted in the past!"

"You've seen me take down bigger, tougher youkai than that bastard! You really think I'd be thwarted that easily?"

Sango stepped forward, her eyes half lidded. She was wearing her 'cut the crap' expression. "Ne, Kagome-chan. Inuyasha. Shouldn't you give this a rest? It got away, there's nothing we can do about it."

Kagome sighed softly, "Hai...you're right..."

Inuyasha still gave Kagome a rather ill-tempered look. Was she trying to make herself even harder to get along with?

"Keh! Well what do you idiots suggest we do now, huh? The sun's almost down again, and we still ain't any further than we were yesterday!" Kagome did her best to ignore the animosity Inuyasha sent her. Miroku volunteered,

"Perhaps we should let our hosts provide us with a meal and rest, so that we will be ready to pursue this youkai again tomorrow. We can discuss the things we've learned in the mean time."

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever. But wherever that thing shows up tomorrow, _I'm _goin' too!"

"Not if that place is full of naked women!"

Miroku's palm met his forehead.

"I don't care what it's full of! I'm going to catch that thing!"

"Well, I DO care! You can't just storm into a womens' bath!"

"Obviously you don't care! Forget about them, don't you give a damn about what happened to _you?_ Why won't you just let me take care of that damned youkai?"

Kagome paused for a moment, caught a little off guard by what Inuyasha said. _He really wants to avenge me, doesn't he..._

...

She reprimanded him more quietly this time, "It still wouldn't be proper..."

"I have an idea!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "What?"

"If you can get it's scent, you could follow it by it's smell. That way, we could blindfold you before you went into the bath!" Kagome quickly untied the red sash of her uniform and handed it to Inuyasha. "He was rubbing all over this, so do you think you can get a trace from it?"

"Eh.." Inuyasha felt his own level of discomfort from the thought of submerging his senses in her scent again. "Keh. I can smell it from here."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." The rest of the group's eyes drifted back and forth from hanyou to schoolgirl throughout this interaction.

"Okay..." Kagome said dubiously.

"So can we quit wastin' time over this bullshit and just get that thing killed?"

"We lost track of it earlier...and I don't think anybody's going to be returning to the baths again...so it probably won't be coming back out until tomorrow...unless..."

"Unless?" Everyone said at once, eyes on her.

Kagome scooped Shippou up, smiling sweetly, "Shippou-chaaaan"

Shippou looked up, as everybody began to look at him. "Ahhh?..." he replied apprehensively, backing up.

"Anou..."

"It would be very helpful, Shippou, " Miroku said encouragingly.

Sango joined in the smiles, once she understood. "You could be the hero."

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh?"

"Onegaiiiii, Shippou-chaaaaaaaan?" Shippou's eyes darted from face to imploring face.

"Ii...I-i-i I think that I will need good food and rest b-before I can hold such a complex transformation..."

Inuyasha finally seemed to have the situation click in his mind. "Shippou, you really need that much energy to turn into a pretty woman?" Shippou did not hesitate to nod vigorously. Inuyasha sighed heavily, with a good amount of agitation. "Just another reason to waste time, damnit." The hanyou didn't argue too much, though. Shippou had potential to be the perfect bait. The kit smiled nervously, still nodding a little bit.

"It's all settled then! " Kagome declared happily a she set Shippou down and started to put her sash back on. "I guess we let Shippou-chan relax now."

"And the rest of us can relax too." Sango said, sounding relieved as well.

Long after the sun had set that evening, Inuyasha once again found himself tucking his body up against the inside of the inn's wall, sliding to the floor, and lowering his head. Eyes scoped out the residents of the room. There had been no consoling talk with Kagome this evening...just avoidance and arguments. Tonight he could rest easier, without her on his mind...without that...stupid girl...on his mind... Inuyasha was asleep shortly after his companions. The course of the night passed onward, and everyone as at peace. Inuyasha, however, eventually began to feel himself coming to once more. Eyes fluttered, and then squinted, for they were filled by bright sunlight. The hanyou shook his head and blinked twice, finally opening his eyes all the way. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara...they were all gone. Well of course they were gone...he was in Kagome's room now. They couldn't come here. Filling his nose were the scents of cooking ramen noodles, salty chips, and all other kinds of the ninja food that the boy adored. Inuyasha took a better look around and saw that the wide assortment of food had all been placed around him on Kagome's floor. Eyes brightened. Kagome must've gone and gotten all of this for him! With a grin widening over his features, the hungry hanyou made for the first bag of chips he could find and tore it open. Only a couple of fistfuls had made their way into his mouth before the inviting sound of Kagome's voice drifted to his ears.

" Inuyashaaaa..." Kagome called, her voice floating down the hall, "How do you like your present?"

"My...present?" The boy looked up, blinking.

Kagome appeared in the doorway in nothing but a fuzzy white towel. Her hair was still clinging and dripping onto her shoulders and back. A bemused smile played itself on her lips.

"Yes, your present."

Inuyasha gulped, swallowing something that felt a lot harder than a mouthful of junk food. "M-m-m-m-..." The stammering hanyou quickly raised a hand to his eyes and turned his head away. "Ka-agome! Shouldn't you get dressed?" Oh yes. Inuyasha was definitely dreaming again. But there was no conscious thought awake in his mind to tell him otherwise.

To be continued.

Footnotes:

Cue the "next time on Inuyasha music" now. Also play scenes of Inuyasha freaking out, Shippou turned into a woman, and the group facing down the little youkai. (Ooh, spiffy.)

Kagome speaks up. "Why is Inuyasha acting so afraid of me lately? Have I done something wrong?"

Inuyasha shouts. "That's not it!"

"We lay a trap for the spring youkai, thanks to Shippou-chan's transformation! But what's this…Inuyasha, you're letting him go?"

"Damnit, it's not what you think!"

"Next time on Inuyasha! Sanctifying the Hotspring Sanctuary, Part 3! O-tanoshimi ni!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not ours.

He could hear her chuckle. He could hear the door close with one more click than was usual. He could her walking towards him, her feet softly carrying her across the floor. He could hear her sitting down next to him...and feel it too. She sat very close.

"..."

Inuyasha only clasped his hand tighter over both his eyes. The blush rapidly forming over his features wasn't all too well-hidden, though.

"...Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer verbally. Instead, she opted to put her hands over the arm raised to block his eyes. Gently, she started trying to guide it away. Inuyasha's trembling arm remained firmly in place for a very good 5 seconds. Once those 5 seconds were up, however, his iron will began to crumble under the powerful assault of her gentle touch. Soon his muscles were hardly putting any effort into resistance at all. A lowering crimson-cloaked arm revealed two tightly shut eyes, and many beads of sweat surrounding them.

"Inuyashaaaa...are you saying that you don't want these presents?"

"I-I-I do, but if you'd just put some clothes on..."

"Why? " She pouted, petting the side of his face with feathery touches of her fingertips. "You don't want the second half of your present either?" Inuyasha's cheeks twitched uneasily under her oddly soothing touch.

"Se...second half?" He dared to allow the question to shake its way out of his mouth. As the last syllable left his lips, Kagome's lips joined them. Sweet and soft. Inuyasha's eyes opened at that, much to his dismay. Kagome had a very prettty, clean, damp face...

Inuyasha braced his hands against the ground while his lids fought to stay open. The lower lid of his left eye was a-twitch. All the while he attempted to protest Kagome's kisses with a "Mrrrmphhphhhphh!" He hadn't realized that he just made it easier for her to stradle and sit in his lap. The onslaught of kissing continued.

"Ka-- gome -- St -- o-- Stop!" Kagome whispered against his cheek,

"You don't want me?"

"Wha, WANT you! Are you nuts?" The poor assaulted boy blurted.

"For you, I am." She answered softly.

"Well you need to stop!" Inuyasha put his hands on the girl's shoulders and pushed her out to arms' length. Little did he realize that pushing her back was setting himself up to see just how much her towel had unwrapped and fallen. To be a little more precise...her left nipple was showing.

The hanyou's nose and mouth vanished. All there was of his face were two eyes that now took up a large fraction of his head.

"GYEEAAH, c-c-cover that!" Inuyasha squinted once more. He lifted his hands to move the towel back up, but then realized that would entail touching her. Hands jerked back. But she was still uncovered! Hands flailed.

Kagome giggled a good deal at his antics, and then started pulling his haori off.

"You're so silly, Inuyasha."

"EH. OI, don't take that off! Don't!" Inuyasha made an attempt to stand, but his legs suddenly and conveniently locked up. His haori also came off far easier than it should have, in spite of his struggling. The boy blinked dumbfoundedly. "Wha...?"

His undershirt was removed just as easily, and tossed asside by a brightly smiling Kagome. Inuyasha's pounding heart now seemed that much more real, even though he was dreaming. The poor boy looked absolutely terrified at this point. He slowly started to shake his head. "Y-you're not going to..."

"I'm not?"

"You're not?"

"But I am."

"You ARE?"

"OOh, I am." Kagome was leaning forward as he leaned backwards...and soon gravity took hold. A few bags of chips were crushed. Inuyasha's upper half clunked against the floor. His head gave a small bounce while his hair fell all about Kagome's floor. The boy winced, stopped his eyes from spinning, and then continued to look horrified. Why couldn't he get up! Why didn't this feel as entirely wrong as it freakin' should have! The uncharacteristically provocative schoolgirl wasn't making any effort to hold herself up, either. He could feel gravity pressing her comfortably against him. The only thing that defied gravity was her head, which was carelessly moving about his neck and shoulders to deposit kisses.

"N-no..this isn't right...Ka...go...me..." Inuyasha's intensity diminished in both struggling and tone with each syllable of her name. Kagome's nuzzling was evolving shortly thereafter, too. It transformed into the more potent form of kisses mingled with small licks. Poor Inuyasha's nails dug into the floor. As a result ten holes were now left in it.

"K-Kagome, we can't! We--eeeeuggh...NO! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I'm giving something to the man I love," she purred into the crook of his neck.

"Eunnn..." His breathing was starting to relax, though he really didn't want it to. She was making him feel good, damnit...and that made him feel freaked. And on top of that, this whole situation seemed a little familiar...had he done this before? ...whatthehellofcoursenot. Then what the hell was going on? He couldn't get away, but he couldn't hate this, either... Kagome's hands were roving up and down his sides as the affections around his neck, shoulders, and jaw continued to multiply. Soon there was hardly a square inch in that area that hadn't been covered.

Inuyasha felt as if he were both frozen ad burning up all at once. His breath was caught in his throat now, and his eyes could not stay closed nor opened. He was a victim of Kagome's affection and of himself. As more and more pleasant shivers ran through him, his weakened voice continued its attempt to be the only source of reason. "We...can't..."



Morning came on schedule, and a well-rested Kagome stretched to greet the world. Memories of yesterday came drifting back, one by one, and the girl began to prepare herself for the day. Eventually, she recalled Inuyasha's status yesterday morning, and worriedly looked about the room to see if he was in the same state today. However...she found that he wasn't there at all.

_Inuyasha's up already...I guess that's a good sign..._

Kagome didn't go to look for him right away. Rather, she positioned herself behind the changing screen and switched to her daytime attire. Only once she was ready for the day's activities did she venture outside to find her hanyou companion.

A search through the inside and front entrance of the inn turned up nothing. Now starting to wonder a little, the girl finally decided to check the inn's courtyard, where they had talked two nights previous. Eyes scanned the pretty little garden, but only when they fell upon the koi pond did the distinct red and silver reveal her bedraggled friend's position.

Inuyasha was crouched ankle-deep in the fishy water, positioned in his usual dog-sit. His pants were soaked halfway up to his waist, as were his sleeves. If it weren't for his perpetually bug-eyed, mentally traumatized expression, the boy may have resembled a statue. A steady, groaning growl was emitting from him, that sort of resembled the sound of an engine in the distance. It was hard to tell just how long he'd been there, but it was obviously a while. He was stiff as cardboard and had a lillypad, complete with croaking frog, flattened out over the top of his head.

Kagome's eyebrows and eyelids were lifted in surprise. Her mouth was ever so slightly open, as if she wanted to say something but hadn't the faintest idea as to what would be appropriate. _I-Inuyasha.? I don't know what's weirder...how he acted yesterday, or how he's acting today..._

..

"..Inuyasha?"

The hanyou, again, really didn't seem to have noticed Kagome's presence until she spoke his name. At that point his statuesque form was shattered by the sound of her voice, and he spazzed. Koi went flying.

"KAGOME!"

The girl watched in mild horror as a fish landed at her feet and began flopping helplessly. Carrying an inate fondness for most living creatures, Kagome quickly picked up the fish and carefully put him back in the pond. As she began rescuing a few more fish, she regaurded Inuyasha reproachfully,

"What are you DOING?"

"N-Nothing!" Inuyasha jerked up to a straight stand. Everything from his waist below was sopped and dripping. "Is there somethin' so wrong with gettin' some time to myself?"

"I--in a Koi pond?" The girl continued to look appalled and utterly confused.

"You got a problem?" Inuyasha demanded as he got up and started walking briskly away, trailing water after him.

"That's the reason they started putting up signs in front of koi ponds!"

"There ain't no sign!" The boy did not once look her in the eye throughout the ordeal. Kagome watched him stalk off, looking qutie preplexed.

_What's with him...?_

Inuyasha trudged back into the room, ready and rearin' to harass everyone else about getting back to the springs. "Oi! You guys'd better be ready to get rid of that youkai, now..." Everybody looked up, and appeared ready...except Shippou. He was curled in a forcefully snoring ball. The kitsune's falsedly sound slumber was interrupted by the ominous sound of Inuyasha's impatient voice, this time directed solely at him. "Shippou!" The fluffy ball of fox snored louder as a dark shadow fell over its small form.

"Shippou."

The ball began trembling, and then exploded into a furry ball of kitsune on top of Kagome's shoulder,

"I'm up, I'm UP, SEEE!" He was still trembling.

_It's like a massage... _Kagome couldn't help but think as the little youkai vibrated in her arms.

"Good." Inuyasha's expression indicated that Shippou may have just escaped a good deal of physical pain. Kagome reached over her shoulder to pluck Shippou off and hold him soothingly,

"Tcch, tcch, Shippou-chan. You'll do fine. Besides, this youkai isn't really dangerous." She twitched. "Just perverted."

"An' you're plenty rested and fed up, so you'd better do a good job!"

Inuyasha added. Shippou gave Inuyasha a sulky glare.

"So let's go." Inuyasha was far more irritable and curt than was usual even for him. It was easy to assume that it was because he was tired of staying at this village, but his strangely odd avoidance of everyone...particularly Kagome...might have made them wonder a bit. The girl sighed. She was doing that more than usual the last couple of days, Turning to Shippou, she nodded,

"Okay, Shippou-chan." A rather reluctant kitsune gave a nervous little nod and lifted a crisp green leaf to his forhead.

"Henge!" POOF. Standing in Shippou's place was a rather jittery woman with a convienetly perfect figure and a pretty face. Traces of his features could be seen by those that knew him, but that was all. The group looked him over. Most of them looked impressed, save of course for Inuyasha, who just looked bored. Sango blinked after a moment passed, her eyes falling on Shippou's lower regions. There was a very large, fat bump sticking out from his fabricated kimono.

"Ah...Shippou. How are we going to cover your tail?"

Kagome's face fell. "Oh..." Her mind went to work.

"Once he gets in the water, no one'll be able to see it anyway." Inuyasha mentioned.

"True...but we need to figure out how to cover it up until he gets into the water" Kagome continued to ponder.

Sango ventured another suggestion. "Perhaps you and I should walk closely behind him until he reaches the water, Kagome-chan."

"That would be rather conspicuous, don't you think?" Kagome answered, a finger touched to her chin. "Especially if we don't also get in the water"

"What'd be so conspicuous? The bastard has a one-track mind." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome landed the side of her fist into her own palm. "I know! Shippou-chan, you should carry your towel like this! Mush your tail with it." Kagome demonstrated, holding a folded towel behind her, she casually strolled about the inn.

"That could work." Sango chimed. Kagome smiled and handed the towel to the gorgeous young "woman" standing in their midsts. The woman gave a squeaky laugh of discomfort as she took the cloth and squished her tail with it.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the ground while his friend was prepared for his most bizarre duties. Once he seemed properly dressed, the hanyou spoke. "Well Shippou, you ready?" The woman swallowed and nodded with wide eyes, her hair bouncing as she did.

"Then get out there!" The impatient hanyou gestured toward the wooded entrance to the secluded spring area. Shippou skittered out the door, tripping a little at first because of the confining nature of his new clothes. Sango looked toward the floor, and then bent down to be at closer level with Kirara. She spoke in a dutiful way to the feline,

"Kirara, you follow Shippou closely. The rest of us won't be far behind." Kirara whistle-mewed in understanding, and trotted off after the transformed kit. Inuyasha watched the two animals leave, and turned to the rest of the party.

"Once he's out of sight, we'll move out."

Miroku elaborated on Inuyasha's instructions, "Inuyasha, you and Kagome should take the trees. Sango and I will travel below along the bushes." Inuyasha's eyes remained locked until Shippou and Kirara had disappeared into the foliage. At that point he kneeled and allowed for Kagome to climb on his back.

"Let's move, then!"

Kagome climbed on in a routine manner. Her thoughts were not routine, however, _At least he's acting normal again sooner than he did yesterday...but it's very strange...he's acted so odd two mornings in a row. I can't help but wonder if it's something about being here..._

A short distance ahead of the others, Shippou waked shakily down the dirt path. He could feel the heat resonating from the springs and wafting toward his face...it had the feel of impending doom on it, for some reason. Shippou hung his pseudo-effeminate head. "Why do they only use me for things like this, Kirara?" Kirara mewed consolingly up at him from her place at his side. "That Inuyasha doesn't care at all about my dignity. I'd like to see him try and do something like this!" The two of them came to a stop when they realized they were at the steaming edge of one of the springs. Shippou hung his head once more. "I guess I'd better get in..." His robes dropped to the ground, and the fox gulped, hoping that they wouldn't transform back into his normal garments and thus give him away. Immediately more than a little self-conscious in his false woman's body, Shippou dropped himself into the water, letting it rise just enough to cover his most...vulnerable areas. His towel floated up to the water's surface a few feet away from him. The kit sighed. "I hope this doesn't take too long..."

Kirara sat herself down at the water's edge, keeping eyes and ears alert. Five minutes passed without event.

.

Shippou had begun to tremble in place.

Kagome watched from behind Inuyasha's shoulder, hidden away in the trees. _He's not taking the bait...or at least not fast enough for Shippou-chan. Maybe it's because he can't hear the talk of many girls..._ The girl pushed herself forward to lean over Inuyasha's shoulder a bit more. She began giving dramatic hand motions and lip-speaking out enthusiastic instructions to the solitary bather. "Siiing! Siiing out so that he can hear you, Sing!" She lipped.

Shippou glanced upward to the forest's canopy with a quivering lip. The skin below his eyes was dabbled with sweat and turning a nervous shade of blue. _I-is she kidding?_ The kit took a few more moments of staring at Kagome's wild motions to figure it out. _She isn't kidding...it's up to me to be responsible and lure the youkai out! I am the key to his destruction! And to fulfill my duties, I must sing!_ Clearing his throat and opening his tiny mouth, Shippou allowed his now much-higher voice to indulge in song. Very squeaky, awkward, crackly song. Kirara's ears went completely flat while Shippou attempted to keep a beautiful and enticing expression on his features. Kagome gave a thumbs up. Not because the singing was good...simply to commend Shippou's comprehension.

Inuyasha took a pause from his own wincing once a vaguely familiar scent crept to his nose. Eyes shot to alertness as the hanyou lifted his head. His upper lip started to involuntarily lift from his fangs. "He's here..." They boy muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome was waiting to be alerted in such a manner, and so she didn't fail to notice the warning despite Shippou's singing. She gave a quick nod and silently wished the little fox luck.

And then poor Shippou let out a peircing shriek as he felt something curl around his trim 24" waist. Kagome gave a shiver and winced as the scream rang bad recollections through her.

Shippou's scream was rivalling Kagome's previous shrieks as his arms flailed out in a panic. "Wh-wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MEEEEE!" Water flew everywhere. The other members of the group watched from their respecitve hiding places, hesitating before leaping into the bizarre scene. Shippou's wails served as an appropriate background noise as Sango spoke up.

"So...what was the plan, from here?" Everyone sweatdropped.

Shippou was running in circles and flailing his arms as a giggling youkai squrmed about his she-torso. "WHY DID YOU PUT ME TO SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T HAVE A FULL PLAN FOR? DOSHITE DOSHITE DOUSHITE?!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Miroku looked to the sky, touching his chin, "Now that I think about it, we really didn't work out how to get the youkai off of Shippou after we lured it out... I suppose we were a bit eager..."

"To see Shippou tansform, " Sango murmured with a twitch, raising a clenched fist.

"Sango, Sango! That's a bit weird, even for me!"

"Mina!" Kagome interrupted, sliding out from her cover, "We don't have time for that now!" She had a friend to save from a terrible injustice...one that she had placed him in, at that.

Inuyasha was sick and tired within 5 seconds of listening to his friends act stupid. He scowled.

"Keh, you don't need to ask me what to do." He felt Kagome slide off of his back and into sight, and tensed himself. "That thing is in my sight! He won't escape now!" The hanyou launched himself downward at bullet-speed, making a beeline for the assaulted kitsune and his assaulter. Fangs were bared as a clenched fist lashed outward. It sliced through the air and made striking contact with the side of the youkai's head, just _barely _missing Shippou's false chest. The little creature careened through the air and met with a large tree. The resounding crack indicated that it was not a soft landing. As the youkai slid down the trunk, Inuyasha leapt after him. He was quickly snatched up in one of the boy's angry clawed hands.

Shippou finally reverted to his original form in a poof of smoke, shaken up beyond belief. "I-I-Iiinuyasha! You could have killed me just now!"

The adreneline-rushed Inuyasha obviously didn't care about his young friend's condition. He was far too occupied with choking the life out of his current prey.

Kagome skidded to a halt in her tracks, turning a harsh word to Inuyasha. "MOU! Inuyasha! Don't be so careless with Shippou-chan!" she yelled as she ran after him and his new captor. The girl went ignored along with the little fox as the twitching hanyou's iron-solid fingers clenched further about the throat of the strange little youkai.

"So you're the little shit who's been wastin' all my time in this damn village? Are you ready to die, bastard?" He growled out menacingly.

The worm stammered nervously. His words seemed calculated, as if he had written a speach and rehearsed it in vain many times over. "I-i am ready to, ready to...d... die at any time, but I can--I cannotnot --I can't go to the next... world without sharing the dreams I w-witnessed with others...!"

Inuyasha cocked a brow. His curiousity was momentarily, albeit dangerously raised. "What the hell are you talking about?"

A nervous smile was beginning to flicker across his bulging features. "I-I know what you drempt of doing with the girl that draws near...a-and if you try to k-kill me, I'll make the retelling of it my last breath!" Inuyasha's eyes instantly bulged large enough to make his nose and mouth appear flea-sized. Both his ears did their very best to point in the direction of the ground. Despite this, they could still hear Kagome's footsteps gaining. She'd be in earshot in seconds. The boy felt his heart leap up into his throat and uncomfortably lodge itself there. "Y-you..." In spite of the multiple urges he had to look behind him at the approaching girl, Inuyasha continued to look at the youkai, searching his features for any sign of a bluff.

"As I recall, she had awakened from a terrible dream, and was seeking certain comforts from you..." the urchin whispered shakily up to the fearful hanyou. Meanwhile, Kagome was trudging through water to reach the pair that was suddenly having a tense but peaceful discussion. _It's not like Inuyasha to just listen to somebody like that talk..._

"URUSEI! I'll kill you NOW!" Inuyasha gurgled out as an angered fist drew back.

Panic washed over the worm's face. His eyes rolled back as his mouth stretched open to shriek, "Inuyasha drempt of making lo--

Inuyasha's fist stopped short of a deadly punch, and opened up to cover the worm's mouth with an open palm. His freaked-out features had now turned in the direction of Kagome's footfalls, wide eyes falling upon her concerned face. The boy swallowed hard.

Kagome's concern and confusion were deepening rapidly as the creatures mysterious, unfinished words were halted by an unusually frightened boy. She put a hand out, taking a few more tenative steps closer, "Inuyasha..." Inuaysha had no time to answer, even if he wanted to. The critter took the oportunity to sink surprisingly sharp little fangs into Inuyasha's tough skin.

"GARGH!" Inuyasha removed his hand from the creature's mouth and pulled it into its sleeve. This opened a window for the little monster to make one final, solid threat, whispered into the hanyou's ear.

"Let me go or I'll tell her everything in an instant...I'll insert the whole story directly into her mind!"

The pertinent Inuyasha had little to no time to decide...the problem was squeezing at his poor little mind to its last strains of stubbornness. If he let this thing go, the fight wouldn't be over...they'd have to stay here longer...the search for Naraku would be even futher delayed...and he'd have lost. But if he didn't let it go...

"Inuyasha." Kagome began as she took another step forward, suddenly looking more innocent and genuinely caring to him than she had in a long time.

Inuyasha's fingers loosened, and the youkai fell to the ground. It certainly didn't waste any time in dissapearing, leaving an utterly preplexed schoolgirl staring at an utterly defeated hanyou. Inuyasha did not say a word. Saying a word would mean explaining himself. Seconds later, the rest of the group trotted up to the scene. Miroku was the first to break the silence with an oddly polite,

"What happened?"

Kagome's brow remained furrowed as she bit her lower lip and turned her head to watch the steam rise. Inuyasha was _silent._

Sango tentatively spoke next. "Kagome-chan...?" Kagome looked up at Sango, her face showing that she was just as baffled as they were. Shippou floated into view, having turned into a large pink balloon with crooked teeth that bit Inuyasha's head in a shakey fury.

"Inu-yashaaa I did all that for noooottthhhiiinnggggg.." It may well have been one of Shippou's largest battle auras ever. Scary as Shippou was, however, Inuyasha was not in the most approachable of mindsets either. The young fox was sent to a tearful collision with yet another tree trunk. Inuyasha's arms then crossed while his bangs hung to overshadow his eyes. The silence prevailed. Kagome held much sympathy for Shippou. He had every right to be angry in this case, and Inuyasha's reaction normally would have warented a good Osuwari. However, by the shear inexpicible nature of Inuyasha's impossible defeat, Kagome found herself worrying about Inuyasha and the entire situation as a whole. Instead of reprimanding him, she asked,

"Daijoubu, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha finally lifted his gaze away from his empty hands and over to the innocent, concerned eyes of the indirect cause of his failure. Needless to say, there was a very strange look to his face. Frustration predominated, with twinges of a pensive fluster accenting it. He couldn't hold the look for very long, however. He had failed her as well. Golden pupils darted away from the girl as the hanyou finally spoke.

"Yeah...fine. Bastard just pulled a damn...trick on me."

Kagome had intended to go console a whimpering kitsune as soon as she got an answer from Inuyasha. She could persue the matter futher after filling her maternal duties. Yet again, he surprised the girl with another strange reaction. She never expected to see a face like that on him. It caught her off guard, and she simply stood there and stared at him, even after the expression had faded. It was a good ten seconds before she remembered her original plan. The girl then lowered her eyes and nodded quietly,

"Ah..." And so she retreated to nurse the psychological and physical wounds delt to poor Shippou. Sango and Miroku, lacking the understanding of Inuyasha that Kagome held, were not satisfied to be silent after such a vague answer.

"But, Inuyasha..." Sango persisted. "What kind of trick did he use on you?" Miroku and Sango did understand each other quite well, though. They exchanged a glance that agreed upon the posibility of behavior manipulation. Both of them watched him carefully, ready to move at any moment.

"Hai, Inuyasha." Miroku added. "It is important that we know what he did so that we can all try to avoid it."

"Just shut up about it already!" The hanyou spat out a warning burst from his already ticking temper. "I'll avoid it next time. Just quit hasslin' me!" Inuyasha shoved his way through the small crowd of his friends in order to stomp his way out of the woods in a very ornery manner. The only option he left with any of them was to stare bewhildredly off in his direction.

To be continued.

(Cue the dramatic preview music again)

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

"I told you, it's nothing!"

"Well you're certainly acting like it's something! You had the youkai, what happened?"

"I can't involve you in thisjust stay out of it Kagome, for your own sake!"

"Well I hope that Miroku-sama can figure out what's wrongor we're going to be stuck in this village even longer!"

"I'd rather be facing Naraku"

"Next time on Inuyasha! Nightmare! Sanctifying the Hotspring Sanctuary! Part 4! O-tanoshimi ni!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is on the first chapter, bitches. :P

(Pardon our Japanese, k?)

**Nightmare – Sanctifying the Hotspring Sanctuary!**

**Part 4**

An uneasy calm had settled over one of the two rooms shared by Inuyasha and friends in the district's inn. After the chaotic events that had unfolded during the afternoon, some moments of peace were not only called for, they were essential. The peace that settled over this group, however, was not at all pleasant. A heavy air lay over their heads, filling their minds with puzzles and plans about what in the world they were going to do next. While Inuyasha had hastily retreated to hell-knows-where, most likely to sulk, the rest of the party had gathered in the center of their room to have a much needed discussion amongst themselves regarding what had just happened. Inuyasha, their powerhouse, had failed against this pathetic little opponent. Reason could only lead the group to believe that this meant the opponent was not quite as pathetic as they had thought. But what had he done to overthrow their hanyou companion? Why did he refuse to speak to anyone at all about it? He had hardly uttered a word before departing. Worried eyes shifted about the room as discussion carried on.

"Although it may seem unlikely, there is a possibility that Inuyasha is being mentally manipulated. He may not even be aware of it," Miroku calmly outlined a number of worst-case scenarios. "We have to start keeping a closer eye on him, and prepare ourselves to act against him if necessary."

"He'd better be possessed!" muttered a traumatized and vengeful Shippou in a high, scratchy voice. "I will never forgive him for making me suffer all of that for nothing!"

"Shippou-chan..." Kagome cajoled a little sadly. We might have to fight him...?

"But that could be just what the youkai wants us to do..." Sango tried rationalizing, taking exceptional notice to Kagome's feelings about the situation. "We'd waste all of our energy trying to take down Inuyasha, and we'll get nothing out of that other than a wounded ally. Isn't there another way?"

"There may well be. We don't even know if he is possessed. That is why we have to keep a closer eye on him and watch for unusual behavior." Miroku replied.

"Anou..." Kagome ventured, "I don't know if he's possessed...but I do think something strange is happening to him. He acted oddly this morning, but it wasn't the way I'd imagine somebody possessed would act...he was...very self-conscious, it seemed."

"What do you mean, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"I found him sitting in the koi pond," she replied to receive a number of stares. "When he noticed me, he freaked out and sent a number of fish flying, and then he got angry and defensive."

There was a little bit of silence.

"So-ka! The youkai hates fish!" Shippou exclaimed triumphantly.

"That actually doesn't sound too out of the ordinary..." Sango remarked a little sarcastically.

"Shippou-chan..." Kagome reprimanded lightly.

"What?" Shippou replied, shocked.

Kagome opted to continue the more important discussion. "I have a feeling that he's not being possessed...he doesn't act possessed. It seems more like he knows something that we don't, and he's trying to protect us from it."

"That may also be true. Perhaps you should try to talk to him, Kagome-sama," Miroku suggested.

"I could go with you, if you'd feel better about it..." Sango ventured.

Kagome smiled a little awkwardly, "Ah, I'll be fine." He'd be more likely to open up if the number of ears is minimized..."

"Alright." Sango agreed, still feeling a little uneasy about the potential danger of the situation.

"You may talk to him alone, but we would like to accompany you to a point, and remain nearby, just in case," Miroku consented with a final precaution.

"Wakata," Kagome agreed as she stood.

Inuyasha did not make himself easy to find. He was not to be found in the courtyard with the koi pond, or anywhere in the streets of the village. It took some sniffing out via Kirara and Shippou to figure out that he had perched himself atop the roof of a closed shop on the outskirts of town. Once the group had spotted the back of his silver hair glimmering in the moon's light, all but Kagome made a hasty retreat to a hidden, downwind location. Though the night was calm, warm and still, there was a certain coldness about the hanyou that was not at all approachable. This would not be so easy. Yet, it had been tougher in the past, so there was no doubt that it could or had to be done. Kagome made her way around to the side Inuyasha faced. He was already looking at her, having probably heard and smelt her. With a tentative smile, Kagome raised a hand in greeting. "Konban wa."

The hanyou looked as if he were considering giving her a response. The look on his face expressed that he really didn't want to, and that he really didn't even want to be near her or anyone else right now. He gave in, however, sighing and lifting a couple of fingers in her direction.

"I have some Ramen for you," she smiled, lifting a cup and shaking the dried noodles inside.

He looked down. It was tempting. He had refused food that night, and his stomach was not at all pleased with that decision. Inuyasha moved a little closer to the edge of the roof, inching closer to the girl. He put his hands out in front of him so that he was perched on the roof's very end, sitting almost like a European gargoyle meant to frighten off intruders. Golden eyes blinked expectantly down at Kagome. This was his way of communicating with her.

"If you come down, I can make it for you," she replied.

Brows lowered a little. Inuyasha was obviously displeased with the end of the bargain he had to keep up. Reluctantly, he launched himself forward with his legs. Hands hit the ground while claws dug in and feet met it after them. He stood for a moment on all fours, then rose to his full height. Somehow being able to retain dignity after behaving like an animal, Inuyasha crossed his arms through his sleeves and waited for Kagome to keep her end.

"Okay, just give me a couple of minutes," Kagome said amiably as she lowered her backpack to remove the portable boiler and water bottle.

Inuyasha waited and watched as Kagome went through the usual ritual of preparing instant food on the spot. His eyes stayed on her hands as they twisted the cap off of the bottle, peeled the lid off of the cup, and poured. She was nearly finished when the boy's mouth finally opened to speak a single, hoarse sentence.

"I'm sorry."

She hadn't been expecting that. Not in the least. It showed on her face as it looked from the ramen to him. "Nani?"

"I let that bastard escape today." He was not looking at her face.

"Ahn..." she acknowledged as she removed the cup from its place on the boiler and carefully handed it to him. "Did he threaten you...?"

"He won't do it again." The boy dodged answering as his hand reached for the food. "Next time I'll kill him."

Then he did threaten to do something to me...I'm sure of it. "That's good. Don't worry about me," she reassured him solemnly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

A small hint of blush rose to the hanyou's right cheek. His features became slightly defensive. "Wh-who said..." His sentence trailed. She must still be feeling afraid or ashamed after what the youkai had done to her... "I ain't worryin'. Because I know nothin's gonna go wrong next time."

Kagome smiled. It was one of those strikingly pretty ones. "I know."

Inuyasha was able to finish his late dinner in peace. Kagome was able to coax him back into spending the night with everyone else, and as they headed back to the inn, the rest of the group made a hasty retreat from their hiding places. With the aid of a little running, the four of them were able to make it back before Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha did find it a little odd that Shippou appeared winded, though.

Though he agreed to stay at the inn, no one could really convince Inuyasha to sleep inside that night. He claimed that the air inside was too stuffed up for him to relax, and told anyone who questioned further to shut the hell up about it. Kagome made the antsy hanyou promise that he wouldn't go any further than the courtyard. He agreed to this with a roll of his eyes, pissed at how mindful and protective of him his friends seemed to be acting.

Kagome received a few near-silent congratulations for her accomplishment. Still feeling uncertain, the group did their best to guide themselves to sleep. Except for a certain delinquent monk. He emerged from his bed shortly after Kagome passed into slumber. He couldn't sleep. How could he when he had previously arranged engagements?

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was occupying his eyes by taking in the stars and moon above him. He had resolved that there would be absolutely no sleep for him tonight. The ardent boy would not even allow his lids to close for a rest that night. Who knew when that mysterious power would return to lull them shut for the night so that he might have another horrifically provocative dream? This all should have been no problem. He'd spent night after night wide awake many a time in the past, whether he was fighting to survive the night or just keeping a watch over his friends. A single night without sleep should not have been any sort of a challenge. Then why was this particular night _so annoying?_ Sitting and watching the stars was not at all satisfactory. He could not concentrate his mind on a single important thing for more than a minute. Every other minute his subconscious was tugging at the rest of his mind, asking when there would be sleep. If he wasn't thinking about sleep, Inuyasha was puzzling over how to defeat this mind-reading demon who had taken advantage of him. This puzzling was constantly interfered with by his mind's returning to the awful memories of the past nights' dreams. When he thought about the way she had acted, the way he had lost control of his muscles, and the way he had felt his will slipping...he became very upset. Even more plaguing was the reason these dreams were occurring. What could be causing them? It was nothing he had ever thought about in such a _way _before...why in the hells would he dream about it like that? How could he possibly stop it from happening again? He would have to sleep again sooner or later...and then what? What would he do? Why was this happening? Poor Inuyasha's mind was a mess. If only something could tell him what to do about it all, give him an answer, anything...something...

Miroku was just slipping on his monkly monkly monkly sandals when his plan came crashing down about him with the simple shift of the door. No, he was not going to reach Nirvana tonight.

The sliding door rushed open with a clatter, just as the houshi had been reaching for it himself. And there was Inuyasha, directly in his face, wearing an expression of the sternest nature.

"Ah! Koban wa, Inuyasha." Miroku greeted him with the false sincerity he reserved for his customers. _Shimatta...he suspects me..._

For a moment Inuyasha seemed a little taken off-guard by having Miroku right there to greet him. _Shit...does he suspect something? _The hanyou wondered.

An awkward silence.

"Do you need something? " Miroku asked with a kitsune's smile.

"I...I...eh." Inuyasha stammered and then faded.

Miroku observed his friend's reaction and sighed on the inside. This probably had to do with Inuyasha's odd behavior, and he'd best look into it at least a little. Ah, the burdens of being a holy man. "Is there something wrong?"

"There's somethin' I gotta ask you." Inuyasha grumbled out.

Miroku was mildly surprised, but didn't show it. His expression mirrored the seriousness Inuyasha's held. "Yes?"

"D'you...do you...have you...did...?" This was going to take all night. Then Inuyasha gathered his courage and blurted "D'you ever have dreams?"

"Dreams...what kind of dreams?"

Long, agonizing pause.

"You know..._weird _dreams." The words cranked out like a thick paste.

"I'm sorry...please explain a little more."

"Damnit, I mean the kind that _you _would enjoy!" Inuyasha said a little too loudly after a build of frustration. Kagome shifted in her sleep.

"Oh!" Miroku said in realization. A pause. " Really?" He looked interested, and proud, even.

Inuyasha looked murderous. "I'm askin' the question, here..."

"Well, yes I have. Most men do," Miroku said with a matter-of-fact little smile. "It usually begins as a boy is emerging into manhood. For me--"

Miroku was cut short as the collar of his robes was snatched in the clawed hand of his flustered friend. "This ain't the place to be talkin' like that, kuso! Come with me!" Inuyasha demanded, not really giving the houshi much of a choice as he dragged him collar-first out of the room and outside to the courtyard.

Miroku sighed a little and straightened himself. Inuyasha threw his own arms into their crossed position and glared at his friend. His face burned with humiliation-induced fury. He knew that doing this had to require some stroke of insanity on his part, but desperation had started to take hold on the poor troubled boy. "Now, what were you sayin'?"

"I was saying that it is perfectly natural. The only unnatural thing is that you haven't had any dreams like that until now."

Inuyasha twitched.

"There is no reason to be concerned. You should be proud, really. You've finally--."

"I AIN'T ASKIN' YOU TO TELL ME THIS KINDA SHIT!" Inuyasha's head seemed to double in size as he screamed In Miroku's face. Said face was covered in spit. "I'm not like _you, _you damn pervert! I wanna know how to get them to stop!"

"...Why would you want to do that?"

"Because they're driving me insaaaaaaaaane...!" Inuyasha's last word dragged out with a painful gurgle as the last of his patience began to trickle away. Every muscle in his body would twitch every few seconds.

"That's because you're fighting them, aren't you?" Miroku said with a sigh. "Simply enjoy them when they come, and, if you'd rather, think nothing of them when you're awake."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Inuyasha burst once more. The trickle of patience had finally dripped dry. "I can't keep fighting if these things don't stop! Why the hell would I WANT to do THAT, or think about THAT, or HER--DAMNIT." He spun around in a flustered blur of red and huffed off indignantly. "I was an IDIOT for going to you in the first place!"

"You're afraid you'll act on your dreams about Kagome-sama?" he said quietly.

And of course, the dog ears picked that up. Inuyasha froze in place. For a moment the very fur on his robes seemed to be standing on end.

"I don't think that's something _you_ should even _begin_ to worry about," Miroku smiled. "Dreams don't always mean that you're about to act as you do in them. In dreams, you often do things you want to do, but won't yet. Just enjoy it for now, and don't worry."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder for a moment. For about a second and a half he may have been considering the advice. Even if he had been, however, it was for no longer than that. "It ain't _anythin' _I want to do!"

"Of course not," Miroku patronized. "Perhaps once you've matured into a man like me, Kagome-sama will..."

The hanyou spun around, ready to blast another violent outburst in the smug little bastard's direction. Before his voice could begin rasping, however, another voice spoke up.

"...but...that is something I've always wanted to do!" the schoolgirl confessed emotionally as she emerged into the moonlight.

Miroku's eyebrows raised. I didn't think Kagome-sama was like that, but if she is, then maybe Sango...

"KAAAAAA--" was all Inuyasha got out before his form froze up and became as stone, hair standing up and everything. He was like an angular, horrified statue of himself. So great was the boy's shock that he didn't even notice the puffy yellow tail protruding from Kagome's rear end.

It was only a few more seconds before Miroku noticed, though. "Shippou..," he admonished, "You should probably take your leave...and perhaps hide," he added as a helpful afterthought.

'Kagome's' features twisted into uncharacteristic terror and cheekiness. There was a poof and 'she' was gone. However, there was a wobbly, simplified Jizo statue sweatdropping and shaking a few feet away.

Inuyasha's frozen muscles thawed and gave way to the blazing heat of fury in an instant. Shippou was pounded until only his head remained above the ground, and Miroku was given a firm whack for good measure. With that, the hanyou continued the furious storming off that he had started. "I'll kill BOTH of you if you ever talk about this again!" He bellowed without looking at them. Neither needed to see his face to know that he spoke the truth.

-----

"What a god damned waste of my time!" Inuyasha snarled under his breath as he stomped down the hall of the inn toward everyone's room. Despite his urge to fling the door off its sliding rails when he opened it, the boy had enough common sense about him to prevent either of the women from waking. He shut it behind him, pressed his back against it, and sighed with a lowered head. Why did he come back in here? Her scent would only irritate him. Normally it would be comforting, but...

Miroku would be out for a while. He knew that much and it was a relief. Shippou might stay out for a while too, but he might come back...whatever. He'd just wanted to get away from them. He wanted to get away from everything, but that seemed so maddeningly impossible. Keeping his back against the door, Inuyasha bent his knees and slid down to the floor. He folded his legs and arms, lifting Tessaiga from his sash and tucking it into the crook of his elbow. Though chin was lowered to the boy's chest, the pointed white ears remained pricked forward. Sleep was still not on the agenda for tonight. Perhaps the steady sounds of Kagome and Sango's breathing would be a decent enough ambience to sit and brood to. Brooding over his pissy feelings was always a perfect way to keep him from feeling tired. Plus, he was angry enough to bounce back at that little monster with a full heart tomorrow. He wouldn't need any plans. He would find that thing and put it to a painful death, and nothing would stop him. Just as soon as the night passed...

That little monster was softly coiled about the branches of a tree over the inn's doorstep. A soft chuckle was purring froth from his twisted little heart. "Sleep, little hanyou, slink off to sleep, and let me weave your dreams to fit my whim..."

Inuyasha felt a rustle beside him. His eyelids twitched, and fluttered open. There was a bit of sunlight falling around him, and he was no longer sitting…rather lying down on his stomach, head rested in his arms. Damnit, he had fallen asleep after all. Why had he wanted to stay awake in the first place? He couldn't really remember, oddly enough…everything he had been thinking about prior to drifting off was starting to blend together and fade away…

"Ko-ni-chi-waa" a musical voice chimed in gentle affection. Something equally soft was moving next to him, against him.

The groggy hanyou's eyes were no longer half-opened now. They were shot to full shape at the sound of that voice. Only then did he realize that he was not sleeping on the floor as he'd expected, but on a soft, comfortable futon. There was a mat covering everything from his waist down, as well as everything from the waist down on the person…next to…him….the shirtless person that was snuggling up against him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I….wh….wh-what?" His poor voice shrank.

Kagome chuckled a little, "Sleep well, silly. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept…I-I can't remember when I fell asleep….." Fear flooded into his eyes.

"I guess that means you did," she concluded with a kiss on his lips.

"HMMP." He responded eloquently, aided by a loud gulp.

There was more giggling, and the girl half-rolled herself on top of him to shower him in good-morning kisses.

"GURK….oi!...st…..op…AH. WHAT'S GOING ON?" He finally demanded once sufficient air was provided.

"I'm expressing my love for you." Smiiile.

"N-NO!" Inuyasha flipped onto his back and tried pushing himself away. "How did I even get here?"

"Silly, don't play dumb. It's not as funny as you think it is. You know we consummated our marriage last night."

_"….our what?"_

"And it was _wonderful."_

"Our WHAT!" Inuyasha zoomed backward until his back hit a wall, which wasn't very far. His feet were still on the futon.

"Our MARRIAGE!" Glomp, boob-squish.

Inuyasha's face filled from chin to forehead with the color of a tomato. Steam just about poured from his dog ears. Apparently he'd fallen asleep last night, and now his naked wife Kagome was making some extreme claims that he couldn't even remember. Things started spinning in his head. Poor Inuyasha seemed ready to faint.

All the while he was being smothered in affection. Kisses, caresses, snuggles and giggles.

His golden eyes at once became black swirls. The hanyou's body went limp and his head fell back. He stared at the ceiling.

"You really don't remember? Wanna consummate it again, just to be on the safe side?" she winked at him with a smile.

"NO." He shot into a straight-up sit.

"Ooh, playing coy, are we?" She sat up with him, giving him a full-on view of her bare chest.

His eyes shut instantly, and tightly. "I ain't playin'!" His voice probably cracked three times in one sentence.

"I know for a _fact_ that you are playing!" She replied as she tackled him.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and suddenly, then choked on his own breath as he hit the floor. Peering over Kagome's shifting shoulder, the hanyou could see the corner of the room they were in. A pile of robes was discarded off in the corner, as was a multitude of soft, white colored robes…bridal robes. They were strewn _everywhere._ One was even torn in a few places. She wasn't lying…? They were really….?

As he observed his environment, she was observing the newlywed tradition of fawning all over her new husband. If affection were wet, he'd have been utterly soaked.

"GAH! NO!" Inuyasha shot up once more. "This can't be real!" He rasped out as Kagome ignored him and continued her fawning. "This is just TOO screwed up! I've gotta be dreamin'! I've gotta be---"

A distraught hanyou jerked to an upright position, silver hair and red fabric rustling in his wake. With eyes wide open, Inuyasha could see that he was still against the wall of the group's room. Kagome, Sango, Kirara and now Shippou were all asleep some feet away from him…just as he had been. With the horror from his last dream still lingering, a long moment of silence passed while the boy's heartbeat slowed. He stared wide-eyed at the opposite wall. Panicked thoughts began to settle into normal ones and breathing evened out. As all this happened, Inuyasha's emotions took a most expected turn. His fear dissolved into reality and made way for a seething, uncontrollable rage. He had fallen asleep _again, _and suffered _another _nightmare.

"That's _it!_" He hissed. "Screw waitin' around for anyone, I'm endin' this _now!_" Inuyasha rose to his feet and rushed out the door. Within seconds he was dashing toward the woods where the springs lied, all his senses to their highest level of alert. He'd made a decision and he was going to follow through with it. He would find that little monster no matter how much sniffing it took, and he would kill him while Kagome was too far away to be used as leverage. _I can't stand this damn place for another minute…I'm gonna turn that bastard inside out and get the hells out of here! Now show yourself, coward! _The sky was only beginning to leak out the darkness of night as the determined Inuyasha plunged into the forest.

:cue the music now:

"Next time, on Inuyasha!"

'Inuyasha, I don't know what's wrong—please let us help you!"

"Just shut up and let me handle this on my own! I won't let any rampagin' screamin' worms stop me!"

"But Inuyasha, at least let me come along! I can help!"

"I won't let you stop me either…"

"Oh? Osuwari."

"GYEAH…._this is what I'm afraid of…"_

"Next time, on Inuyasha, 'Nightmare! Sanctifying the Hotspring Sanctuary, part 4! O tanoshimi ni!"


End file.
